


A Special Character

by FernandoGoaless



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernandoGoaless/pseuds/FernandoGoaless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas Hofmann's thoughts on the relationships in his life and the never-ending search for a meaningful friendship. This work does not feature any sort of sexual interaction-especially regarding team members. Written in a third party narrative with few dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this work and feel free to compliment or criticize. Obviously this is not a memoir nor does this story claim to represent Hofmann's true relationships and feelings, rather catalyzing his diminutive presence to embody an imagination.

Chapter 1

     Jonas sat himself at his regular seat in the dining hall. The circular table consisted of Erik Durm, Matthias Ginter, Marco Reus, Auba, and the new boy: Roman Bürki. It seemed as if there was always conversing of topics Jonas could not resonate with. Of course he listened to the same music and enjoyed the same films, but they did not feel the same when spoken with his teammates. Jonas felt different. Completely unintentional of course, trendy hipsterness was different from a peculiar strangeness. A sense of not belonging. Jonas felt he could blend in enough to prevent serious worry for his mental health, but could not sympathize with anyone. Jonas more often than not resorted to forced inclusion with small peeps of commentary. “That was a good movie- the actor did a great job enacting his anger,” though nothing developed from his efforts. People appeared to have decoded his pretention and warded him away through micro-aggressions. “Hey Jonas- your tackling was great today,” Erik casually mentioned. Jonas smiled and thanked him, rolling his eyes within his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

       He once felt he could resonate with Erik, however, as their friendship grew closer, it grew older too, and soon died as Erik found new interest in Marco and Auba. Jonas felt as if he too had died, synonymizing his existence with his lone friendship in the entirety of the club. Having spent his entire days at his clubs, Jonas truly lived his life through football- or at least deluded himself into believing so, forgetting how he even managed to obtain a girlfriend. Friendships at school continuously ended in failure; none fulfilled him nor his generally-agreeable clinginess, with his parents even questioning it. When Erik arrived and gave him the huge welcome…it felt real. A real connection, someone to cherish the non-romantic, the non-teachable, the non-professional moments with. He could relinquish the acting and shut off the movie reel. The movie could be _his_ life. Weeks of endless conversations, goofing off in practice- even going out about town together-something Jonas had dreamt of doing with anyone besides his dad or girlfriend. Again how has his romantic relationship outlive every platonic one he’d ever had? “God must’ve pitied me so tremendously that something didn’t fuck up” Jonas muttered between moving his food. He stole quick glances at Erik as the blonde laughed about with Roman. Beside Jonas was Matthias or Matze. Erik had too relinquished his bond for the ever so alluring Marco, but Matze took it differently. Matze had no real need for close human companionship. He could survive as the lone wolf. Jonas supposed he could too, but he would be much less calmed. There was an urgency for solidarity. Years of toiling for any form of closeness culminated in the desperation pit. An endless pit of eagerness and desire for people. People to love him and stay loyal to him. It killed him to be alone. Jonas finished and slipped out to the parking lot. There wasn’t any reason to stay, he wasn’t eating nor conversing. Jonas couldn’t actually drive, having to wait for his girlfriend Lena to pick him up. Jonas sat stoically, not thinking of anything. As he saw the blue Subaru pull up he leaped up and opened the door.


End file.
